


I wanna boi to keep the bed warm, when the whole house is freezing

by Honey_bee_exe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, I have not read it since, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not edited i wrote this half asleep at 3 AM, Short fic!!, Sickeningly domestic and soft, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Morning fic!!, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_bee_exe/pseuds/Honey_bee_exe
Summary: Sollux loves sleeping, but unfortunately, Dirk is an insomniac who won't stand for being in bed any later than 8 AM. Rather unfortunate he can't convince him to cuddle longer, but at least he looks cute styling his hair.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I wanna boi to keep the bed warm, when the whole house is freezing

Sollux cracked one of his eyes open and watched Dirk through the open bathroom door lazily. It was always one of his favorite parts of the morning, watching Dirk tap his foot to some music and doing his hair with tons of hairspray and gel and his hair dryer on high. Somehow, Dirk’s hair was always still soft. Sollux could run his fingers through it for hours, just feeling how nice it is. If only Dirk would let him.

He closes his eye again and stretches as best he can while laying on his stomach and without fully waking himself up. He never does end up going back to sleep, not one to sleep without Dirk close enough to cuddle if he doesn’t have to. It’s a real tragedy Dirk makes a point to be up and in the shower by 8 AM. Sollux would love a day to laze about in bed, Dirk in his arms and the curtains firmly closed while they both prance around like douchebags on Derse.

Unfortunately, Dirk’s an insomniac and he’d never agree to spending a whole day in bed. He gets restless after just an hour and sometimes Sollux has to convince him to even bother trying to sleep. 

The click of the hair dryer turning off makes Sollux open an eye again. He watches Dirk set the dryer down and double check his hair before turning to leave the bathroom and smiling when he notices Sollux watching him.

“Good Morning.” Dirk walks up to the bed and leans over Sollux to press his lips to his temple and breathes softly against his hair. Sollux allows a moment of enjoying the sensation before he reaches to grab Dirk’s shirt and rolls over to pull Dirk to his chest. Dirk squeaks in protest and Sollux chuckles as he kisses Dirk on the lips before nuzzling his head into the crook of Dirk’s neck.

“It’s sleep time.” Sollux mutters, closing his eyes.

“It is Not.” Dirk shifts so he can reach Sollux’s side and tickle him, causing Sollux to snort and toss Dirk off him. 

“You’re so mean to me.” Sollux turns to look at Dirk and sticks his tongue out. “Is it really so hard to be nice to me?”

“You’d be surprised.” Dirk raises an eyebrow at Sollux before sitting up on the bed “Anyway, I think it’s about time for breakfast.” 

“Oh boo.” Sollux sits up too, kissing his sleepiness goodbye. “And here I thought you loved me.”

Dirk rolls his eyes and leans to Sollux and kisses him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Sollux wraps his arm around Dirk’s waist and smiles softly into the kiss. After Dirk finally pulls away Sollux knows there’s no way he’s going back to sleep. Pity. 

“Anyway.” Dirk pulls away and stands, “I’m going to make breakfast. Feel free to join me.” He flips Sollux off playfully and grabs his shades off his bedside table before leaving the room. Sollux might as well join him. Breakfast sounds nice.


End file.
